The Paradise series: Tonight
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: NarutoXJiraiya. Rated M.


**Yes, guess who's back! Ok, so the monster house went off without Naruto turning into a vampire...I did say it would be another tale. But now, turn your attention to the newest short story of the Paradise series ^^**

**Pairing: NarutoXJiraiya**

**Naruto's age: whatever age he is now in the manga/anime.**

**Summary: Naruto's in love with the man that's protected him all these years.**

**Warning: Contains adult content not meant for the younger veiwers. Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or the manga OK?**

* * *

Naruto's POV~

No one could rival his looks. Even my father couldn't understand what was going on with me anymore. I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. My father is the owner of four companies. He's also protective of me, which is rare to find in todays world. Believe it or not, I'm falling head over heels for my father's head of security. Jiraiya, an old pervert that loves to look at porn when ever he's off duty. Makes me start to think that I wished I was a girl that could be in one of those magazines. Then Jiraiya would always think of me as he looks through those pages.

It was a strange feeling in my stomach at first. I knew what teens my age said this was. I was in love with this person and no one could tell me different. His laughs would always lighten up the mood in a tense room and gave me courage to laugh at anything I might be afraid of. One day, my father ordered Jiraiya to watch over me at all times. His direct order was unexpected but I tossed the strange order aside and concentrated on my good impression.

The first day having him as my own body guard was a bit tough. I tried my best not to confess to him while I ate my lunch at a private school that I was sent to. I felt nervous just sitting next to him, knowing that he was watching me eat. His book was surprisingly tucked away in his suit, god knows how many pockets his suit had.

That's when it all started. Out of no where, some of my class mates were on the ground now, covered in blood or blood running from their nose and mouth. Gunfire clouded the once calm, clear air and was scaring the day lights out of everybody. Jiraiya had his body on top of mine, repeating the words 'don't move'. I could instantly feel my penis become erect at the slightest touch of his chest. I felt smaller than him even though I was only a few feet shorter.

Jiraiya quickly got me up on my feet and ushered me to leave the school grounds and find cover some where. A few of my father's body guards came at that moment and shouted at us to go to the building that stood nearby. My ultimate crush took hold of my hand and raced in its direction, keeping a firm grip on my hand as if the world was going to end and that we were racing for our lives. Which we were.

I glanced behind me, noticing that the three body guards had all been shot and were now coughing up blood while the bad men began to look for us. Before I knew it, I was in his arms, safe for the moment. All was quiet and all we could hear was the sound of a few people screaming and the sound of our breath. My back was pressed against his chest and I could be imagining this, but I felt something poking my butt while I sat in his lap. Out of curiosity I used my legs as support while rubbing my butt against his hard wood. He moaned a little, causing me to get a little _excited_.

His hands rubbed my penis that ached to come out for some air. I began to breath heavily, moaning out for him to do more of it. My cheeks were beyond the zone of red. All my body could do now was to melt in the man's hands that explored my body. He unzipped my pants, pulling down my underwear gently and revealed the pulsing member. His hand was cold at first but I grew used to it, letting him travel up and down. It was like the world did not exist anymore and that no one could see us.

I crawled forward, giving him enough room to unleash his 'monster'. It was quite big and I've never seen one up close before. His eyes never left my lower half and looked as though they yearned for me.

"Jiraiya..." He didn't respond but told me with his eyes to come over and wet it. I did.

I licked the tip of it, making him arch his back a little but remained the same as I wet the long shaft with my tongue. After a few more licks and flicking with my tongue, he stopped me with one hand and pulled me on top of him, and spread my butt cheeks. I gripped my pants as the pain subsided for a while and held onto them while Jiraiya pushed in and pulled it out. I snapped my head back with his hand holding my penis. He used what ever muscles he had and shoved in a bit harder than the first time. It didn't hurt. I was with my favourite person so nothing could harm me. The guys that were looking for us must have given up, cause I could no longer hear the sounds of gunfire.

"Ah...I can't...hold it anymore" The sweat poured down my face like rain as the feeling began to grow in my lower half, filling me up with pleasure and desire.

He made a weird face and at that moment I felt something liquid fill my butt hole. He continued to keep going until I came as well. We sat there for a while realizing what we were just doing. My eyes did not care and closed instantly as if they could sense danger but did not sense it now. His hand held my hand while we heard the sound of cop cars surrounding the area. Nothing could ruin our moment together. If only it were night, we could see the moon with each other.

_"If we die someday...we'll make love till then"_ His soft whisper in my ear caused my ear to twitch.

* * *

A/n: I finished this at twelve a.m!!! anyways read and reveiw please^^


End file.
